A Christmas Story
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Haley and Lucas have some troubles near the holidays. Can they work through their problems and be happy again? As always, I suck at summaries, so please just read and review!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know it's past Christmas already, but try to hold on to that Christmas spirit just a little bit longer! This is just a short story about Lucas and Haley that I thought of after watching a Christmas movie. It's a future fic with Haley and Lucas being about twenty-four years old, being a little over a year since they graduated college. They have been together for five years; they got together senior year of high school. Anyways, I think I've covered all the things you guys need to know. I really hope you guys like it! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**A Christmas Story**  
**Part 1**  
_**A month before Christmas**_

Haley stretched as her eyes fluttered slightly open in the bright morning sun shining on her face. She looked over to her boyfriend of five years and found him staring back at her with his ocean blue eyes and a smile on his face. It was these simple little things in life that pleasured him greatly. He loved to watch his beautiful girlfriend while she slept and the way her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she was happy or surprised or when she had that half-asleep, lazy smile with her eyes only partially open like she did right now. "Good morning, beautiful," he said in a whisper as he brushed aside some of her hair and stroked her cheek. She wrapped her arm around his neck with her hand at the back of his head as she moved his head closer to hers. Their lips met for a brief soft kiss before they pulled away. "Morning, handsome," she smiled as she ruffled his spiky, unruly hair.

"It's almost time to get up," he said. "No," she said in a childish voice as she vehemently shook her head and cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest, "I want to stay here in bed all day with you." He rubbed her back and responded, "I do too sweetie, but work calls. Plus, we had a four day weekend for Thanksgiving." "I know, but four day weekends aren't long enough. And we had family and friends over for Thanksgiving and the day after. Our friends are over all the time," she sighed then looked up at him, "I know it sounds kind of mean, but sometimes I wish they could leave us alone for a while. We hardly get any time together without them around. I mean, I love our friends and all, but they come over too much. I know that you and Nathan have to discuss business and all that because you're partners and everything, but then he brings Brooke, who brings Peyton, and Peyton brings Jake. Sometimes I feel like our apartment is more of a community center than our own place." Lucas ran his hand up and down her arm, "I know sweetie." Haley rose from the bed and straightened her shirt then put on her slippers and walked to the bathroom without a word, grabbing a towel along the way. Lucas looked on worriedly as she retreated from the room. He sensed that there was something else bothering her and he wondered what it was. After her admission of guilt about hating their friends being over all the time, he vowed to make it up to her and began to plan what he would do for her.

Once both had taken their showers, they ate their breakfast in silence, a tension hanging in the air between them. Haley moved from the table to put her dishes in the sink then gathered her purse and work bag, then gave him a light peck on the cheek and kissed the palm of his hand, uttering a soft, "Bye." This little gesture, kissing each other's palm, had been started in the early weeks of their romantic relationship and with this simple kiss, they could let each other know how much they loved the other. Even when there was tension between them, like now, they still kissed palms to show that they still loved the other despite what was going on.

Soon after Haley left, Lucas headed to the office and to have a talk with Nathan. "Hey bro, thanks for having us over for Thanksgiving. It was a blast," Nathan greeted him when Lucas walked into his office at Scott & Scott, Attorneys at Law. "Yeah, it was," Lucas replied with a soft, brooding voice as he gave his brother a weak smile, "listen, I need to talk to you." "Sure, what is it," he inquired concernedly. "Haley and I, we want to spend some time alone together and I'm planning something special for Wednesday. I would like it if you guys could make yourselves scarce that night. Please tell Peyton and Jake too. She's just been feeling kind of overwhelmed with everyone always over and having to edit a major manuscript." "Okay, I'll tell the others. I'm sorry that we always come over and barge into your lives all the time. I know how you feel, Jake and Peyton come to our place all the time. I'll make a point to tell them not to visit as much too. Tell Haley we're sorry," he patted Lucas on the back, "Now what else is bothering you? I can see that something else is wrong. What aren't you telling me, bro?"

Lucas sighed and sank down onto the couch, rubbing his face with his hands, "I know something else is bothering Haley, but she won't tell me. I hate it when she doesn't tell me what's going on with her. It's not that I'm overprotective or anything, I just- I love her, you know? I want to fix it if something is bothering her." "Yeah, I know man. It's the same with Brooke," Nathan responded. "Alright, I have a meeting with Donaldson's lawyer in about an hour and I have to review the case a bit more before they come in. Meet at Antonio's for lunch around noon," Lucas asked as he stood up. "Yeah," Nathan replied as they bumped hands.

Lucas arrived home later that evening, exhausted from the day, and found Haley sitting on the couch in her pajamas, reading through a thick stack of paper of which appeared to be a manuscript. He collapsed down beside her and kissed her softly on the lips, "Hey baby. You're a sight for sore eyes." She took off her reading glasses and set the manuscript aside. She then began to rub the sides of her nose then her eyes, sighing, "You too. How was your day?" "Very busy and tiring, and a little sad. I had two depositions, a negotiation for a plea bargain, and I had to take a little boy away from his family today. I mean it was sad taking him away because the boy loved his parents so much despite what they did to him, but the mother was on drugs and the father was abusive. I don't see how anyone could harm their child like that…" Even after interning at a law firm during college and being an attorney himself for a little over a year, he still hadn't found a way to not be affected greatly by some of his cases.

"I'm sorry," she rubbed his back comfortingly and hugged him. "It's okay, he's in a safer place now. Child Protective Services placed him in a temporary foster home for now then maybe he'll go to a permanent one if the parents fail to clean their acts up. I hate to say this, but I have little hope that they will." "You did your best and all that you could, that's all that counts," Haley replied soothingly. He hugged her tight to his body, needing her touch, her calming embrace. Whenever he had a bad day, she could just hold him in her arms and he would feel better. He kissed her forehead, her lips, her cheek, then moved down to her neck. "Haley, I need you," he said a little hoarsely as he advanced to her shoulder and made light nips at the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Haley moaned in pleasure and began to run her hands through his hair then down his back. He gently picked her up and carried her to their room then laid her on the bed. Lucas slid his hands underneath her shirt and slowly caressed her breasts through the lacy material of her bra then began to pull her shirt off…

**Part 2**

The next night, after another long and tiring day, Lucas came home and found Haley yet again on the couch, but this time sleeping peacefully with her head resting against a throw pillow, her glasses slipped down her nose, and the manuscript lying haphazardly in her lap. He moved the hair away from her face and carefully took her glasses off and set them on the coffee table. He kissed her softly before tenderly gathering her in his arms and cradling her as he brought her to their bedroom. She moved a little in his arms, burying her head into his chest. "I love you," she mumbled sleepily. He whispered back quietly into her ear, "I love you too, sweetie."

--------------------------------

The next day, Lucas left work early to get everything ready for the special night he had planned for Haley. He went to the store to buy the food he needed for dinner and then to the florist for some flowers. Once he got home he began to prepare the food and cleaned the apartment up. As it got near time for Haley to arrive home, Lucas showered and changed into a pair of black suit pants and a blue button down dress shirt. He then spread hundreds of red and pink rose petals all over their bedroom and made a trail of them through the door to the living room. He then intricately placed candles all over their bedroom, living room, and kitchen and lit them, setting the apartment in an ethereal glow. He prepared the music and chilled the wine in a bucket of ice then set the table because Haley would be home soon. When it was a few minutes before he knew Haley would arrive, he took his position by the door, holding a single red rose.

Haley unlocked the door to the apartment and was instantly bombarded with a wonderful aroma, soft music playing in the background, a dimly lit room, and a smiling Lucas standing by the door. She smiled warmly at him and she could already feel some of the tension in her body leave her at the sight of what Lucas had done for her.

He offered the rose to her and she took it from him, "For you, Beautiful." She hugged him tightly and placed a tender kiss on his lips, "Thank you for this, tonight, you're so good to me Luke." "Anything for you, baby," he replied as he kissed her back. He then took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her to sit then pushing it back in after she did. He went to the stove where he was keeping the food warm and dished out some onto each plate then placed them on the table. Haley's face lit up when she saw what it was. "The food of the Gods, my favorite," she said happily, shifting in her seat as she grabbed her napkin, unfolded it, and set it in her lap. He smiled at how something so simple as macaroni and cheese could make her so happy.

Lucas pulled the bottle of wine from the ice bucket and popped the cork, pouring some into each of their glasses. He gazed at her cherubic face and brown eyes alight with love as well as from the candles situated between them. Lucas took her hand from across the table and held it tenderly within his own as he lightly ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I love you," he said quietly, staring into her eyes, watching her eyes brighten even more and a wide smile spread across her face at his words. "I love you too," she murmured back, bringing his hand to her lips.

They had just about begun to eat when suddenly the door swung open and Nathan entered, dressed in jersey attire and holding a basketball, "Hey Luke, you want to…Oh shit-" Tears welled in Haley's eyes then cascaded down her cheeks as she abruptly pushed her chair away from the table and ran from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Lucas stood up angrily and went over to his brother, "Dammit Nathan! You couldn't leave us alone for one night, could you? One night, that's all I asked for!" With guilt written all over his face, he apologized, "Luke, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot…" "Well that's not good enough! You ruined everything! Get out of my apartment," he shouted, pointing towards the front door. Nathan hung his head in shame and as he exited, he mumbled, "I really am sorry Luke."

Lucas quietly knocked on the bedroom door before slowly entering, finding Haley sobbing into a pillow face down on the bed. He softly sat down beside her and began to gently rub her back, "I'm sorry sweetie… I told Nathan that I had plans tonight but he forgot…" She nodded mutely in response. "Haley baby, please look at me," he requested, stroking her hair. She finally turned her head to face him, her face crumpled with sadness, her eyes watery with tears, and her cheeks red and blotchy from crying. "Baby, I am so sorry," he said softly as he gently grabbed her chin and tenderly kissed her lips then her right cheek. "It's not your fault," she whispered back.

He carefully gathered her in his arms and held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back for several minutes until her cries diminished to sniffles. "Why don't we go try and salvage what's left of dinner. You must be starving," he murmured in her ear. She shook her head and smiled sadly, "No, I just want to lay here with you for a while." He brought his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss then wrapped his arms around her body as she rested her head against his chest and sighed.

**Part 3**

It had been a few days, nearly a week since that night and the two brothers were still not on good terms, despite having to work together every day. Lucas avoided him as much as he could and Nathan tried to stay out of his way, not wanting another outburst at the office like the one they had two days ago. When it was necessary for the two to talk, Lucas would only grumble his answers and grunt in reply when something was asked of him.

Nathan entered Lucas' office and closed the door behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was something Lucas was not going to like, but Nathan had no choice in the matter. Lucas noticed his brother standing there in quiet thought, a little apprehensive maybe, he noted, but responded coldly, "What?" "We need to talk," Nathan replied moving to stand in front of the desk. "If it's about the other night, we have nothing to talk about. I'm still mad at you," he returned icily. "Well that's obvious," Nathan mumbled spitefully but Lucas heard him and sent a death glare his way.

"Look Luke, I got a call this morning from a guy named Aaron Jefferson. He's a prosecuting attorney and there's a case where a man has been brought up on murder charges as well as domestic violence and reckless endangerment charges. And he wants our firm to prosecute him because he cannot take the case. He's heard of our reputation and our other cases that we have worked on similar to his. This could be really great for our firm, Luke. It will bring in a lot more clients," Nathan explained, inwardly cringing at the next part he would have to disclose. "When does he want to meet and when is the trial," Lucas asked tersely. "Uh yeah, that's part of the problem…" Nathan said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "What is," his brother asked. "The case is in California and the trial is in three days and it's supposed to last a week, possibly two. You'd have to fly out tomorrow morning," Nathan responded, fearing his brother's outburst that he knew was coming.

"WHAT?!?!" Lucas shouted, standing up angrily, "Two days is not enough time to prepare for a case of this magnitude! Why are you dumping this case on me? Why can't you prosecute him?" "Luke, you know I would, but with Brooke and the baby-" Nathan responded but Lucas cut him off, "Oh, so now that you're married and have a baby, you pass all the tough cases on to me so you can be home with them when I don't even get ONE night with my girlfriend?" Lucas' face was nearly red as a tomato and he felt like punching his brother, but he clenched his fists and pointed one finger warningly at him without saying a word before grabbing his suit jacket and briefcase and slamming the door on his way out.

-------------------------------

Lucas stomped angrily into the apartment, slamming the door behind him as he made his way to the bedroom. Haley, who was working from home that day, looked on worriedly, wondering what was wrong for him to be home early. She walked into the bedroom, finding a suitcase on the bed and Lucas at the dresser, fiercely throwing clothes into the suitcase like a baseball pitcher trying to throw a curve ball. Tears welled in her eyes and her voice choked in her throat, "Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas grumbled something incoherent as his back was to her. She lightly placed a hand on his arm to stop his clothing tirade, "Luke, what's wrong? Please tell me." His shoulders sank as he sighed, closed his eyes, and hung his head, "I have to go to California for a week, maybe two weeks. My plane leaves tomorrow morning at 5:00 a.m." More tears began to fall down her cheeks as she responded in a soft, broken voice, "Why?" "Guy in California wants our firm to prosecute on a major case. There are serious multiple charges filed against a guy and that's why I have to stay there so long," he said quietly then growled in anger, his tone rising, "Nate's making me go. I can't believe this! I haven't been able to spend some quality time with you in over a month without them interrupting our lives! Now I have to leave for almost two weeks TOMORROW! It-It's ridiculous!"

Haley ran a hand up and down his arm soothingly to calm him and then wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "It's okay…" she said softly, knowing it really wasn't; not with her or with him. He pulled away from her and started shouting, "No it's not, Haley! He's been loading me down, giving me the tough cases. We're supposed to be partners in this! So while I'm still at the office until eight or nine o'clock at night, he's home in bed with his wife! I'm getting sick and tired of this!" "I know, I am too. I wish you were home earlier, more," she replied solemnly. He sighed and hugged her tightly to him, "After this case, I'm going to take some time off. I don't care if Nathan doesn't like it. He'll just have to run the firm without me for a while." He sighed again and rubbed the sides of her arms, "This isn't good for us, being apart so much…" "I know," she responded, laying her head against his chest.

**Part 4**

The next morning around seven after dropping Lucas off at the airport and having a tearful goodbye, Haley arrived at Nathan's house and knocked angrily on the door. Nathan answered it a few minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He squinted at the bright sun shining in his eyes to see who it was. "Haley, it's seven a.m. What are you doing here," he asked groggily. "I'm here because I had to drop my boyfriend off at the airport at five in the morning. You just had to make him go, didn't you," she screamed. "Haley, keep your voice dow-" he started, but it was too late; he heard the loud wail coming from the nursery. "What is going on here," Brooke asked as she came down the stairs, gently bouncing a two week old baby in her arms. Haley glared at Brooke then at Nathan before slapping him on the cheek, "I hate you for taking him away from me!" She then turned back to Brooke. "Sorry for waking the baby," she tersely before slamming the door behind her, causing the baby to wail again.

--------------------------------

The two weeks passed by slowly for both Haley and Lucas. Phone calls were exchanged every night involving the usual questions of how they were and how their day went as well as crying, mostly on Haley's part, at the end of their conversation before they hung up. There were not many nights where Haley slept peacefully and she knew that she could never sleep like that without Lucas by her side. Almost every night Lucas would lay in his hotel room and think about Haley; how sad she was and he knew she was trying to appear like everything was okay, but it wasn't.

---------------------------------

As soon as Lucas stepped into the terminal, he started searching for Haley. He made his way through the throngs of people, looking every which way. He finally spotted her about a hundred feet away and he stopped short in his tracks in shock at the sight of her. She was standing there, a fragile figure, broken, her spirit dead and the life gone from her eyes. She had lost weight and dark circles had appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep, her face gaunt and pale, her cheekbones prominent. Clothes that used to fit snugly now hung loosely around her shoulders and waist. She was dressed in a pair of dark green sweats and flip flops, holding her purse in both hands in front of her. Her head hung a little and it appeared that she was almost too weak to even hold her head up.

Staring at her now, he wanted to hurt his brother even more for making him go and causing this to happen to the love of his life as a result of his leaving. He started walking slowly towards her, his gaze never faltering from her brown eyes. Within one inch of her, he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pulling her tight to him. The second he had his hands on her, he felt her collapse in his arms and she began sobbing almost uncontrollably into his shirt. He let her cry for several minutes as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair before his lips sought hers. He kissed her tenderly, just letting his lips linger there, reveling in feeling them again after two weeks of separation.

Lucas took her face in his hands and gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. She gazed up at him with watery eyes and tearstained cheeks and his heart broke. "I missed you," he whispered, staring at her with his soft blue eyes. Tears slipped through the corners of her eyes as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly, but pressing into his lips unlike he had done, "I missed you too." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed it, kissing her temple then her cheek, "Come on, let's go home."

**Part 5**

Once Lucas had arrived back home, things seemed to go back to normal; well, at least between him and Haley. Both were still on the outs with Nathan and Brooke, and Lucas had taken time off from the firm as promised despite his brother's almost desperate protests for him to stay. With Luke at home now, Haley had decided to work from the apartment more so she could spend time with him.

-------------------------------

Lucas and Haley were snuggled up on the couch with their arms around each other, complete silence surrounding them. He was lying on his back with Haley on top of him and he began to rub her back. "It's almost Christmas," he murmured, "we need to get a tree." She crawled off of him, unnoticingly jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow as she pushed herself up from the couch, "Well come on then, get your lazy ass up and let's go pick out a tree!" He started coughing and replied as he rubbed the spot that had been injured, "I don't think so anymore. I think you just punctured one of my lungs." A horrified expression appeared on her face as she covered her mouth with her hands then leaned over him, pushing his hand away and putting hers there, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He rubbed the side of her arm as he sat up with a smirk on his face, "It's okay sweetie, you've beaten me worse than this." She gently slapped him on the shoulder, "Luke!" He raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face, "See? You're abusive. This relationship is unhealthy. Maybe I should leave." "Oh, come here you," she replied, wrapped an arm around his neck and pushing his lips to meet hers. The kiss deepened and Haley began to fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans.

Luke pulled away, "No sweetie, not right now." Haley looked at him with a shocked expression, "Lucas Scott is saying no to sex? Wait, where are the cameras? Because you've got to be kidding." He sighed and rubbed his face then grinned at her, "I'm just tired. You did keep me up last night and this morning, remember? Who knew back in high school that my sweet, innocent little Haley James would turn out to be a nymphomaniac?" "I am not," she protested, "I just love you and you were gone for two whole weeks…" She hugged him around the waist and Lucas' nostrils flared in anger, "Please don't talk about that." "Sorry," she apologized. "Come on, let's go get a Christmas tree," he curled an arm around her waist, but she moved away, "Hold on, let me go get dressed." She came out about ten minutes later and Lucas laughed at the sight, "Jeez, you bundled up enough?" She was dressed in her flannel pajama pants with a pair of sweats over them, a long-sleeved shirt, a sweater, and a thick snow jacket. Not to mention the snow boots, two pairs of socks, gloves, and beanie hat she was wearing. "You know how cold I get in the winter, especially when I go outside. I don't want to get sick," she responded in support of her crazy dressing habit. "You could get sick if you get too hot," he reasoned.

"No I won't. Let's go now! I can't wait! I want to get a really big tree, maybe six to eight feet! Oh, it will be so much fun decorating," she exclaimed in happiness. "We don't need an eight foot Christmas tree, Hales. We could just get one of those Charlie Brown trees or a fake one," Lucas suggested, inwardly grinning at the outburst he knew was coming; they had a similar conversation such as this every year. "Lucas Scott! Are you trying to do away with our tradition? For nearly twenty-five years we've celebrated Christmas the same way and I will not let you change the way we celebrate it now. So we are going up to the Christmas tree range and chop down ourselves a tree!" "Oh, so you're going to help me cut down the tree this year, huh? I don't think so. I bet you can't even pick up an axe," Lucas replied with a smirk. "Can too," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I'd rather make snow angels. That's much more fun." "Alright sweetie, let's go get our tree," Lucas replied as he grabbed his coat and they both headed out the door.

After about an hour of driving, Haley and Lucas arrived up in the mountains and they plodded through the snow, searching for the perfect tree. "Hey Hales, I think I found one! Come here," Lucas called out. "Marco," she shouted, beginning to walk towards his voice. "Polo," he yelled back. "Marco," she called again. "Polo," Luke yelled, searching for her. Haley came in sight of him, but he had yet to see her so she hid behind a nearby tree, grinning devilishly as a thought came to her mind. She quietly leaned down and gathered up some snow, forming a ball in her hands. "Marco," she shouted and prepared to throw the snowball. "Pol-" he began, but was stopped by the fistful of snow Haley had thrown in his face. He wiped the snow from his eyes and mouth then glared at her, "Oh, you are so dead." He took off after her and she turned, starting to run. He scooped up some snow as he ran and chucked it at the back of her head, succeeding in hitting his target. Haley squealed and began to run faster. He hit her again, this time in the rear and Haley jumped when it made contact, "Luke!" She endured a couple more strikes when she was finally able to retaliate.

Lucas slowly crept up to her hiding place and then launched himself over the tall ridge of snow. Instead of landing on top of Haley like he intended, he landed face down in the snow. He heard hysterical laughter and lifted his head up to see her standing near the tree they had picked out. Once he neared her, she opened her arms and fell back into a large mound of snow then started moving them, beginning to make a snow angel. He laid down beside her and did the same, grabbing her hand. When they were done, they got up and brushed off their clothes, admiring their handiwork. "Alright, time to cut down the tree then we can go home and decorate it," Haley bounced up and down happily, clapping her gloved hands.

**Part 6**

The next day while Lucas was out shopping, Haley worked on editing a manuscript, the one she had been editing a few weeks now. She was in the second stage and proofreading it for a millionth time. The phone rang and Haley breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the reprieve from her work. "Hello," she asked as she answered the phone. "Hey Haley, it's Peyton," the voice on the other line said. "Oh, hey Peyt," Haley sighed again, taking her glasses off and rubbing the bridge of her nose then her eyes. She was tired. Despite what other people thought, reading, more specifically proofreading, was not an easy task especially when you had to do it many times over. "I'm sorry, if this is a bad time, I can call back later…" Peyton trailed off, biting her lip nervously. "No, it's okay. You actually saved me; I was just about to go crazy. I've been working on editing a manuscript for a couple hours and it's starting to get to me. So what's up?" "Well, we haven't talked in a while and I wanted to know if you would like to meet me for lunch," Peyton asked a little apprehensively, hoping Haley wasn't still mad at her. "Sure, name the place and I'll be there" Haley replied, moving the stack of paper from her lap to the coffee table. "How about the deli on 7th and Main in half an hour? We can get our food there then maybe we could go to the park and eat there? I've got Jenny with me and she can play while we talk. Is that okay with you," Peyton inquired. "Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye Peyt," Haley replied then hung up after the other woman had said her farewell.

----------------------------------

As soon as the young girl saw Haley, she bolted towards her, "Aunt Haley!" The older woman crouched down and opened her arms and hugged her when she entered them, "Hey Jen Jen." "I missed you Aunt Haley," Jenny wrapped her small arms around her neck. "I missed you too sweetie," Haley replied then stood when the girl pulled away from her embrace. Peyton took in Haley's appearance and her expression showed one of shock, "Haley, you look so different!" "I shouldn't look all that different, I've just lost some weight from barely eating for two weeks when Lucas was gone," Haley responded as she looked down at her body. "Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry," Peyton said sympathetically. She hated it when Jake had to go on business trips for his company, an agency that represented sports players. Haley waved her hand to dismiss it then said, "Let's get our food and go to the park. I'm glad you decided to eat outside today, it's such a nice day out." "It is," Peyton said as she looked up at the sky.

Once they got to the park, Jenny went off to play on the jungle gym while the two older women ate and talked. "So, how are you? We haven't talked in awhile and I don't know what's been going on besides the big fight between you, Lucas, and Nathan." "Well, Lucas took a sabbatical from work for a while, but you probably know about that. It's been great having him home so much. It's like we're teenagers again, I mean back when we first started going out senior year. We have time to relax and just be with each other, lying on the couch, hanging out with each other, or having fun like we used to; you know, like when we used to have those water balloon fights or play miniature golf up on the roof of Karen's Café. Yesterday, we went up to the mountains to get our Christmas tree like we do every year and, I don't know, I just felt like I was a kid again; no worries to cloud my mind or hang over my head. We had a snowball fight then we made angels in the snow. It was just me and him, you know? I haven't felt like that in a long time," Haley smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Peyton took both of Haley's hands in hers, "Okay, I think we need to have a talk. When a man loves a woman…" Haley cut her off, "Peyton, I don't need the sex talk!" "You didn't let me finish, and I wasn't giving you the sex talk. You're way beyond that kind of talk," Peyton replied as Haley blushed a bright red, "now, when a man loves a woman, especially as much as Lucas does you, he usually plans a special night and on that night he gets down on one knee… But sometimes guys are dense as hell and can't get a clue, so it's up to the girl. It's kind of unconventional, but it'll do the trick. With two people who love each other so much like you do each other, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." "So you're suggesting that I get down on one knee and propose to Lucas," Haley asked with a skeptical look on her face. Peyton shook her head, "No, you don't have to do it like that. Just plan something romantic and use your creativity. You'll think of something." "Am I supposed to get a ring? Because I mean, it would look pretty weird with Lucas wearing a diamond engagement ring," Haley gave a slight laugh then sighed, "I don't know. How do I know if I'm ready? How can I know for sure that he's ready to marry me? I don't know what to do." She buried her head in her hands and started to tear up. Peyton took her hands again and rubbed them softly with her thumbs. "You follow your heart, Haley, listen to what your heart is telling you. You two have been together for five years and friends for nearly four times that. You guys are soul mates. You are meant to be together, it's just a matter of time before you do get married. Why not get engaged on one of the most special days of the year? Christmas is tomorrow, you know."

"I'll think about it," Haley sighed as she pushed her salad around with her fork then pushed the plate away from her, "I'm not hungry anymore." "But Haley, you've hardly eaten anything," Peyton shouted in protest. "I've got a queasy stomach now. You made me nervous," Haley replied, biting her lip. "Sorry, but I can tell that something else is bothering you, spill," she ordered. "Nothing really, I've just been a little exhausted from working on this important manuscript for work day in and day out, proofreading it over and over again. I want to do a really good job on it but lately it's just another problem to add to my list." "Maybe you should take some vacation time. You sure deserve it, it's been I don't know how long since you took a day off," Peyton suggested. "I will, I have to get this manuscript done first though," Haley replied then covered her mouth as she yawned. "Haley, go home and get some rest. You won't be able to work on your manuscript efficiently if you're so tired. Now go home, get in your pajamas, and get some sleep," Peyton ordered. "Thanks Peyt. I'll call you soon and we can get together again. See you later." "Bye Hales," Peyton responded with a wave as her friend stood and walked off to her car.

-----------------------------

Lucas came home later that evening and placed the presents he'd bought that day under the tree then searched for his girlfriend. "Haley baby, where are you," he called out. He knew she was home; he'd seen her car parked outside the building. He received no answer then peeked into the bedroom and that's where he found her. She was still sleeping peacefully from earlier in the afternoon after having lunch with Peyton. He brushed some hair away from her face and softly kissed her forehead. Lucas got undressed and changed into a pair of boxers then slid in between the sheets beside her. He moved close to her and carefully wrapped one arm around her waist, not wanting to disturb her. As he buried his head in her hair at the back of her neck, he smiled that tomorrow was Christmas and wondered what Haley had gotten him.

**Part 7**

Christmas morning dawned brightly and Lucas opened his eyes, smiling at what day it was. He looked to his right and found Haley's side of the bed empty. He frowned and wondered where she could be. Lucas rose from the bed, putting on a shirt from the dresser and a pair of flannel pajama pants over his boxers. Then he walked out into the living room, still not finding her, but it seemed that there were more presents under the tree than there had been last night.

Lucas rubbed his hand over his head as he yawned and stretched while he headed to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, as was their tradition for every Christmas morning since they were four years old. There he found Haley standing by the back door, sipping a cup of hot chocolate as she stared at the snowy environment outside. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "What are you doing up?" She jumped a little at his touch, startled, then responded, "Couldn't sleep." "Why," he asked. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," Haley replied as she leaned her head back to rest on his chest.

"Care to share," he inquired concernedly, wondering what was bothering her. "It's nothing you need to worry about. It's just work stuff," Haley lied as she pulled away from his embrace. On the inside she was panicking. What if he wasn't ready? What if he didn't want this kind of commitment? She slightly shook her head to rid itself of these questions. She and Lucas had been together for five years, but even more if you counted their many years of friendship. "Haley, it's Christmas. You shouldn't be worrying about work right now," Lucas replied as he rubbed the sides of her shoulders, "I'm going to make some more hot chocolate then we can open presents, okay?" She nodded as she placed her hand over his on her shoulder and kissed his palm then walked to the living room.

A few minutes later, both were in the living room with Haley sitting on the couch and Lucas standing by the tree, sorting through some of the gifts. He made a small pile by Haley then one where he would sit, right next to her. He finally sat on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You go first, Hales." So she began to open presents and she stopped at her third one when Lucas stood. "Where are you going," she asked. "I just needed to stretch. Keep unwrapping," he responded as he stretched. Haley began to unwrap the third present, a small box wrapped in a silvery blue snowflake hologram paper with a dark blue ribbon tied around it.

She finally got the paper off and began to slowly open the box, as she did with every present to prolong the excitement. The box open at last, Haley saw a small blue velvet box inside and she quickly looked up at Lucas with tears welling in her eyes and starting to fall down her cheeks. Lucas smiled softly before bending down and taking the blue box from her then, grabbing both of her hands, he pulled her up and led her near the mantle. The mantle was full of pictures of just the two of them, ones from when they were little, as teenagers, while they were in college, and most recent were the ones that had been taken this past year. He smiled at her lovingly again before he got down on one knee and Haley gasped as more tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

He held one of her hands in his as he opened the box to reveal a gold engagement ring with three diamonds on it, two were smaller and sat on either side and the bigger one sat in the middle. Haley gasped again at the sight of the beautiful ring and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Haley, we have known each other for almost twenty years, since we were four years old, and we have been through a lot together, but we have stuck by each other and have overcome the obstacles we each have faced with you by my side and me by yours. When I was six years old, I knew I wanted to marry you; six years old, Haley. But I thought it would always be some fantasy or dream I had because we were friends and I didn't want to jeopardize that. Then when we got together in college, it was as if my dream was coming true. These past five years, being with you, have been the best of my life and I want to have more of those moments. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hales. For eighteen years I have wanted to marry you, Haley, and I can't imagine living my life without you. I can't wait any longer. I love you so much Hales. This ring not only represents our past, present, and future together but it also represents how much I have loved you since we were kids, how much I love you now, and how much I will always love you. I will never stop loving you, Haley, even after my dying day. And if there is some possible fate that you may go before me, I will never remarry or be with anyone else because you are the only one for me. I never thought I would find my soul mate at four years old, but I did, and I never want to let you go. Would you give me the honor of being your husband, to love and cherish you, to take care of you in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live?"

Haley was too emotional to even speak so she nodded her head. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger as he stood. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. They remained like that for several minutes until Haley pulled away. She said in a soft voice, "I wanted to wait until all the other presents were unwrapped to give you this present, but now seems like the perfect time." She took a step away from him, but did not move any further. "Where is it? What is it," he asked, confused that she didn't move to get anything. Haley gave him a soft smile as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, "It's right here." He looked at her, his expression filled with shock and surprise. "A baby…" he trailed off in questioning as he tried to digest this information then he hugged her and swung her around a few times as he laughed and shouted joyously, "A baby!" Once he had stopped turning and set her down, he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly then more passionately, saying between his kisses, "This is the best Christmas ever. I love you so much…Let's leave the rest of the presents until later…" She nodded her head in consent and he carefully picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed then crawled in beside her.

He kissed her hard on the mouth again as he tenderly rubbed her stomach. When he pulled away, he fingered the hem of her shirt, looking into her eyes for permission. She nodded again, her eyes filled with love and happiness and a smile on her face. He slipped his hand under her shirt, moving it up so that it exposed her stomach. He looked at it with wide-eyed amazement, noticing the small bump and roundness for the first time. "You're already showing," he whispered. "I'm three and a half months along," Haley whispered back, as if talking any louder would ruin the moment, then she took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly, "That's our baby in here, Luke." He started to slowly glide his hand over the smooth skin then he gently laid his head on her stomach. Haley softly stroked his hair as she smiled tenderly at the scene before her. "Merry Christmas Luke," she said quietly. He looked up at her with tears of happiness still in his eyes then gave her a light but passionate kiss on the lips, "Merry Christmas Hales." He then pressed his lips gently to her belly as he continued to rub the small bump, "Merry Christmas baby." Lucas laid his head back on her stomach and took her hand then kissed her palm and rested her hand next to his, their fingers touching. She laid her head back against the pillows as she stroked his hair and soon they both fell asleep, both warm, content, and filled with love as the snow came down fiercely outside.


End file.
